Ebony Haired Adonis
by SaiKakashiSasukeLOVE
Summary: Turns out visiting the coffee shop can have its benefits... One Shot, Smut pretty much with some plot, SasukeXOC Sasuke is a bit out of character as well.. Please review and enjoy


**A/N: So hello.. I haven't uploaded a story in such a long time and now I do two in one day XD tbh they have been prewritten for the last year or so and I decided 'meh, why not upload them' I know they aren't that great but I haven't done things like this is such a long time that I have kind of lost my spark. So please if possible no hateful reviews... already had one on my other story telling me to 'kill myself' because of my OC.. but yeah enjoy. I dont own Naruto etc.. you know the drill and yes Sasuke is out of character very much so in this but hopefully you guys will still like it :) Also OC is not me or anything to do with me in real life.. she is literally a character I have made up in my head.**

The first time my eyes fell onto the ebony haired Adonis, I swear my heart skipped a beat. My breathe caught in my throat, and I take a deep swallow, before continuing towards the counter. "How may I help you today, Madam?" His soft velvety voice covers my ear drums, and I swear my entire body just melts. Clearing my throat, I finally look into his deep obsidian orbs, "Yes, I'll take one espresso please"I finally answer, my cheeks heating up so much that I'm pretty sure I resemble a tomato now. He flashes me a cute smile, and sly wink before saying "Coming right up", turning around to make my coffee. To save myself further embarrassment, I throw the correct change on the counter and take a seat near the window, trying to calm down the flush on my cheeks. Never has a man made me feel this flustered and excited. Taking off my scarf, gloves and coat, I settle into my seat, staring at him moving gracefully behind the counter. I sigh, someone like him would never look twice at someone like me.

I hear a click of a cup against the table, and I look up and see him smiling at me. "One espresso, for the lovely lady" He says, our fingers accidentally brushing as he lets go of the cup as I go to take it. I feel electricity shoot through my body, and a warmth pools in my stomach. His lips look so kissable, and I have to grip the cup to stop myself from moving forward and testing if they are as kissable as I think. "Why thank you...Sasuke" I say, reading his name badge.

"No problem, ..Ina"He replies, reading my own name badge. I laugh lightly before gesturing to the seat across from me. "Wanna sit?" I ask, taking a sip from my espresso, feeling the warm liquid slide down my throat, leaving a bitter coffee after-taste. He looks a bit surprised at my sudden request. He quickly glances at the clock before taking the seat across from me. "Lucky for you my break has just started" He answers, giving me another sly little wink. I blush again; I swear this guy can increase my body temperature with the smallest look.

"Lucky me!" I smile back, trying to fight back the blush now starting to cover my entire body. He chuckles quietly before continuing to smile, "So what's a pretty little lady like you, doing in a place like this?"

"Just grabbing a quick coffee. I was gonna get a take away but after seeing the cute guy behind the counter, I felt the need to stay"I reply feeling a bit more confident, my hands wrapped around the cup to keep them warm. He begins to sport a slight blush of his own, cheeks tinted a light pink.

"Well thank you... so you work at Lacy's? I love that place!" Sasuke looks genuinely excited as we continue to discuss work and just general life for the next half an hour. I find out that Sasukes single, which if I am honest, really surprises me.

Sasukes female colleague shouts from behind the counter that his break is now up and I notice a small frown form on both of our faces. "Well, I better get back to work before I get fired... I'll see you around Ina" Sasuke says before getting up and waving good bye. I sigh, watching him walk away, wishing we had more time together. We really had made a connection and I know I wanna spend more time with Sasuke. Finishing my coffee, I pull out a slip of paper and scribble my number on to it. Putting back on my gloves, scarf and coat, I grab the cup and take it to the counter, making sure the slip of paper with my number was noticeable under it. Sasuke turns around as I place the cup on the counter, I smile before making a small gesturing motion to the bottom of the cup "See you around Sasuke!" I wink before walking out, noticing him holding the slip of paper with a small smile.

As soon as I get home, I collapse on my bed, a smile never leaving my face. For once in my life, I think I may have found a guy who could truly make me happy.

A few hours later whilst curled up on the sofa with a cup of tea and some random program on, Storage Hunters I think, my phone begins to ring from an unknown number. Squealing to myself, I answer the phone, turning down the volume on the TV.

"Hello?"

"Hey Ina, it's Sasuke the cute counter boy?"His velvety voice filtered through my phone, my stomach filling with butterflies instantly once again. You could hear a little smirk in his voice. I giggled before continuing.

"I see you found my little note? Its good to hear from you!"

"Yes I did. I'm glad you left your number. I was gonna ask for it, but I didn't wanna seem too forward" He commented, making me blush.

"Well lucky for you, I decided to leave it" I say, giggling a little bit. He laughs too before clearing his throat.

"Indeed lucky me. So... I was wondering... if its not too much trouble and I'm not being to forward.. if you wanted to have dinner at my house and then maybe we could watch a movie? It's just I really liked our chat earlier, and I'd love to get to know you better?"I held the phone away from my face before squealing loudly. Sasuke has invited me over for dinner at his house and a movie too! I can't believe my luck! "Ina? Hello are you still there?" I hear Sasuke say from my phone.

"Yeah yeah I'm still here! I'd love too! Erm what time do you want me to come over?" I ask, nervously fidgeting on the sofa now.

"I'll come pick you up at around 7? You'll obviously have to tell me where you live though! I promise I'm not a creep" Sasuke answers cheekily, making me giggle.

After discussing the other important details, we hang up the phone, leaving me roughly 2 and a half hours to get ready. Rushing upstairs, I run into the bathroom to take a quick shower, which afterwards I dry my hair thoroughly before deciding to look for an outfit. I search through my entire wardrobe, throwing out various dresses before finding the perfect one. Its a lovely emerald green dress, made completely out of silk. It dips into my cleavage making it visible to the world. It stops just above my knee, just flaring out at the hips. I then search through my shoes to find my high black heels with a cute bow at the front of them. Slipping both of them on, I move over to my dresser and sit down on the little stool, staring at myself in the mirror. I gently curl my long blonde hair with ombre green ends so they are loose curls.

After finishing my hair, I apply a little amount of make-up, focusing mainly on my eyes, making sure to wing my eye-liner the same amount on both sides. Finally applying a little lip gloss, I hear the doorbell go, making my heart jump and nerves begin to kick in. Slowly I walk downstairs, being careful to not trip in my heels, before proceeding towards the front door where I can see a clear outline of Sasuke. Taking a deep breathe, I open the door and my jaw drops. Sasuke's ebony hair is styled a bit spiky at the back, his bangs gently resting on his face. He is wearing a simple black suit, with a white crisp shirt, and black dress shoes. He is leaning lightly against the door frame, his hands deep in his pockets. I can feel his eyes raking over my form, taking in my own appearance.

"You look beautiful Ina, absolute radiant" He says, blushing slightly. I cant help but blush myself; I really need to get that under control. "You look very handsome yourself Sasuke, shall we go?" I say, whilst grabbing and putting on my small black coat from earlier that day. He nods taking my arm, waiting for me to lock the door before proceeding to his car. He opens the door my side like a real gentlemen before getting in his own side and driving to his apartment.

On arrival at his front door, he stops before unlocking the door. "Just to warn you, its a tip in there! I did try to clean up as best I could, but I'm not very good at it, so excuse the mess" He said, pushing the door open, to reveal no mess what so ever.

"Erm Sasuke, there is no mess though? Hehe, its actually a really nice place you have here" I see him move to his dining table, lighting the candles on it, and making sure the cutlery was all straight and neat. I can't help but smile at the effort he's gone to. It's so sweet, I think as I remove my coat and place it on the free hook next to his coat. He takes my hand, pulls out my chair, allowing me to sit down before pushing it back in. "Sasuke, you are such a gentleman, thank you" I say before taking the napkin and placing it on my lap.

"I do try" He replies laughing a tad bit, "Excuse me, I must quickly just go check on the food" He quickly leaves to where I assume the kitchen must be. Looking around Sasukes apartment, the lounge has one brown leather sofa, a small oak table in front of it, which is on top of a maroon coloured rug. The TV is a decent size and has a DVD cabinet next to it, filled to the brim with dvds, and a few video games. The walls are white with a few picture frames dotted everywhere, family photos I'm guessing.

Sasuke comes back in the room, holding a bottle of wine, before pouring us each a glass, then placing the bottle back on the table. "So how was your day?" I ask, taking a sip of the wine.

"Well it was boring like usual, that's until a certain blonde and green haired girl entered my work, and made my day super exciting. How about yours?" Sasuke said, before taking a drink of his own wine.

"Hmm, well mine was quite boring aswell, until I got a craving for some coffee so I happen to stop at the nearest coffee shop, where I met an ebony haired cutie, whom I am now having dinner with" I said smiling. We continued to talk, til Sasuke left to dish up our dinner which was spaghetti, and desert was strawberry cheesecake; both tasted like heaven and I couldn't help but compliment the chef, over and over. After the plates were cleared away, me and Sasuke snuggled up on the sofa with our wine, whilst watching The Holiday, one of my favourite films and apparently one of Sasuke's too. I was cuddled into Sasukes side, whilst his arm was on the back of the sofa, and everything just felt right.

I was dreading the end of the film, because I knew that meant our 'date' was over and I'd have to go home. As the credits rolled onto the screen, I placed my now empty glass onto the table, before going back to Sasuke's side, which I discovered is really comfortable. Sasuke makes no attempt to move, other than to play with my hair, and I'm given a sense of relief that maybe he doesn't want this to be over yet either. Looking up, I find Sasuke staring back at me, a small content smile on his face. I smile back, my eyes falling slowly to his lips then back up to his eyes. He notices before doing the same to me.

Suddenly his head moves slowly towards mine, his eyes fluttering closed, mine following suit. I feel a soft pressure against my lips, making me moan a little at how good it felt to finally be kissing Sasuke. My hand goes to Sasuke's cheek, gently holding it, returning the kiss. His own hand threads through my hair, holding my head in place; whilst his tongue licked at my lips asking for entrance. I groaned, opening my mouth to his wicked tongue, battling it sensuously with my own. His other hand slipped down to my waist, gripping it lightly, pulling me a little towards him.

Eventually we pull away for air, our breathing coming out in short pants. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have just kissed you like that" Sasuke says, clearly thinking he'd been way to forward. I take his hand, shaking my head at his stupidity.

"Shh! I wanted you to do that, all day if I'm honest. And ugh... it was so much better than I expected! You are a great kisser" I reply, my cheeks tinged pink.

"Oh! Well at least we've both been thinking the same thing" He said chuckling, nervously scratching his head with his other hand. An slightly awkward silence filled the room, as we both considered what to do next. And what he said next, shocked me the most, this dark possessive look in his eye.

"You're mine" He said as he flips me under him on the sofa, pinning my hands above my head. It was like a switch had gone off in his head. Suddenly, he begins to kiss down my neck, making me arch into his chest. I couldn't believe that he is so possessive. Before I knew what was happening, my dress straps were being tugged down quite roughly exposing more and more of my chest. Warm hot kisses were covering my now exposed chest, and Sasuke's hungry eyes were intently glaring into my own. The straps were slid off my arms, and the emerald dress was now resting at my waist.

"You are so sexy. I want you so bad" Sasuke roughly spoke, his hot breath fanning over my left breast. His fingers gently ran up my body, before dancing over my right breast. Little brushes around my nipple made me moan, wanting him to just do something..anything! Suddenly, his wet hot mouth enclosed around my nipple; his tongue flicking gently over the bud before carefully biting and pulling it between his teeth. His eyes never left mine the whole time. He eventually then switched to the opposite nipple, giving it the same amount of attention. Arching into him again, he smirks before kissing up between the valley of my breasts, continuing over my neck before finally reconnecting with my lips. Passionately grabbing the back of his head, I return the kiss fiercely, wrapping my legs around his waist so our bodies touch completely.

That made Sasuke for the first time groan quite attractively might I add and I couldn't help but feel exactly how much he wanted me. He was extremely hard against my thigh, and every so often it would brush against my clothed core, making me grind into it more and more. How I'd managed to get into this situation with one of the most attractive people I'd ever seen, I'd never know.

"Enough games and teasing, I need to be inside you now" Sasuke huskily said against my lips. Suddenly, his hands slipped around my legs holding me tightly in place and he stood up. My arms slipped around his neck; my hands raking through his hair at the nape of his neck. Sasuke's hands skillfully moved to my bum, gripping my cheeks forcefully so our groins were pressed tightly against each other. Carefully walking to his bedroom, we never stopped kissing, the passion between us heating up even more.

Just before he dropped me on the bed, I moved to stand, allowing my dress to pooling down at my feet; my panties being the only piece of clothing still on my body. Sasuke growled, pulling me tightly against him, hands possessively gripping my bum. "Do you know exactly what you are doing to me?" Sasuke moaned against my lips, his hips slightly grinding against me.

"No, I don't so why don't you tell me?"I breathed against his ear. My hands slipped off his jacket and then my fingers toyed with his shirt buttons before deciding to just rip the shirt of his bare body. I couldn't help but run my hands over the soft muscular plains of his chest, fingers circling the nipples. Sasuke just observed my movements quietly, eyes intently following my fingers. Eventually my fingertips reached the top of his trousers, slipping over the hard bulge, gripping it lightly before gripping the belt. Sasuke growled, becoming very impatient at how slow I was moving. I opened his belt, unzipped his trousers, and pushed them down his legs following them so I was kneeling on the floor. Sasukes eyebrow raised slightly at the movement, surprised at my sudden boldness whilst slipping out of his trousers so now they were just piled on the floor next to my dress.

Moving my hands slowly back up his legs, I grip his boxers before tugging them down too, making Sasuke step out of them aswell. Slipping my right hand around the base of his cock, I bring my mouth down and around the head, lightly sucking and swirling my tongue over the slit. Sasuke's hand instantly gripped my hair, pushing more of his cock into my mouth. Thanks to my non existent gag reflex, I allowed Sasuke to fuck my mouth freely. Gripping his hips when his speed started to pick up, I slowly slid off his penis before carefully standing back up, bringing my fingers up slowly to wipe off alittle amount of spit that was at the corner of my mouth.

" You are making me go fucking insane. Never before in my life have I wanted someone as much as I do you. You have made me feel absolutely crazy and I can honestly say I have never been this hard before in my life. I am desperately keeping some amount of patience, because if I don't, you'd be sprawled on that bed, with me fucking you so hard you wouldn't be able to walk for a month right now. And then everyday of that month that you are recovering, I'd fuck you again, still going as hard as the first time. Ina, I suggest that if you want me to keep any of that patience, that you sit on my bed now" Sasuke growled at me, pulling me tight against his body gripping one of my legs and wrapping it around his waist, whilst he hotly whispered in my ear. He continually rubbed his erection against my core, feeling how wet I was. He gently pushed me onto his silk sheets, before quickly crawling up my body.

Then slowly, he began to kiss down my body, focusing mainly on my nipples, licking, sucking and biting them. Next his kisses followed my stomach, where my muscles were twitching from the over stimulation I was receiving. He traced the line of my panties with his tongue making me moan and shiver in pleasure. His fingers slipped into the edge of my underwear before quickly pulling them down and off my legs. Sasuke took a second to observe the small scrap of fabric in his hands stretching it slightly before giving me a slight smirk.

"Was there a real point in you wearing this..lace scrap of fabric? Its like you were expecting something to happen..were you? Huh? You've wanted to fuck me all day haven't you? You've wanted me ever since you laid eyes on me haven't you? I know that I've wanted you ever since I saw you walk into my work" Sasuke then proceeded to throw my underwear across his room, before turning back to me, slipping in between my legs, spreading them wide. Grabbing my right leg, he placed gentle kisses down from my knee to the inner most part of my thigh. He switched legs, teasing me even more.

"Sasuuuuke!" I said whining that he was taking to long, where as I had be very kind and just got on with it. His smouldering black eyes, burned into mine and whilst keeping our eyes locked, he slowly licked over my soaked slit. Groaning and throwing my head back in bliss, my hands gripped Sasukes hair tightly as he lapped at the wetness he found there, occasionally sucking on my pearl. I was getting increasingly wet, and my moans were out of control. No-one has ever made me feel this way. His tongue dipped between my folds and deep into my hole. Thrusting in and out, the volume of my moans increased and a small sweat broke out over my body. Gripping the bed sheets below me tightly in my hands, my stomach muscles convulse before my orgasm shoots through me, making me arch my back and a moan rip out from my throat. Sasuke continues to lick and suck, making sure to get as much of my essence down his throat as possible.

Kissing back up my trembling body, he quickly stops at my nipples to suck and lick them before kissing up my throat and to my mouth. His tongue swirls around with mine, coating my mouth with my own taste, and I moan, grabbing Sasuke and pulling him closer, his hands flying to my waist and pulling our bodies together as close as possible. I could feel his hot arousal pressed against my soaking core, and Sasuke growled into the heated kiss, rubbing up and down against me. "I want.. no I NEED you now Ina...I think the foreplay has gone on for long enough, don't you?"Sasuke huskily whispers into my ear, before giving a particularly hard thrust against me, making me whine and scratch his back.

"Hurry Sasuke... I am so ready.."I manage to say back before he thrusts into me in one smooth stroke. I silently gasp, gripping tightly onto his shoulders whilst my body adjusts to this wonderfully thick intrusion.

I could tell this wasn't going to last long. We were both too hot and on the edge, so it was no surprise that Sasuke's thrusts were just hard and deep, like he couldn't be close enough to me. My hands were continuously scratching up and down his back, but it seemed like he liked it as every time I did, a deep growl or grunt escaped his throat.

Feeling my peak reaching, I tightened my legs around Sasuke's hips, fingers scratching down his back and my moans so loud now I'm surprised that Sasuke wasn't deaf. "I.. I'm gonna cum... ugh Sasuke!"I say, my point of no return and my orgasm rockets through me. My eyes roll back and I can't help but bite Sasuke's shoulder to at least calm down the volume of my moan. "Ugh Ina!"Sasuke shouts, his own orgasm hitting him like a tidal wave. His seed shoots deep inside me, and I can feel the warmth hit me, causing me to orgasm again.

Sasuke carefully collapses on top of me, and I hold him in an embrace. We both take a few moments to catch our breath, before Sasuke gets up slightly, resting his arms each side of my head. He stares at me straight in the eyes before leaning down and giving me a gentle and soft kiss. Once he pulls away, I can't help but smile. And surprisingly, he smiles back, before rolling over next to me, finally pulling out. He stands up and lifts the covers on his bed, before picking me up and putting me in them. He goes off to what I assume to be the bathroom, and I can hear a light sound of water. I snuggle into the sheets and Sasuke instantly returns. I assume he just went to clean himself up.

He quietly slides in behind me, his legs behind mine and his arms wrapped around my waist. He kisses the back of my neck before finally breaking the silence, "Thank you for this evening Ina. It's been one of the best I have had. You're.. You're amazing" He says quietly, sounding slightly shy now. I can't help but turn in his embrace to face him, and I slip my arms around his neck.

"I cannot help but agree Sasuke. This has been perfect...and I must say you are extremely good in bed" I say giving him a small wink. He growls before pulling me closer. "Oh you haven't seen nothing yet. I have a very good...bedside manner" He huskily whispers against my lips, and I can't help but let out a little groan. The thing's this boy does to me and by the sounds of things, could do to me. And I couldn't wait to find out what my ebony haired Adonis had in store.


End file.
